2013.08.25 - Looking Out For a Shifu
There are small martial arts tournaments and exhibitions all over New York several time a year. They are small affairs that rarely draw much attention except from certain experts. Today, at this surprisingly large dojo in Harlem, a small group of young martial artists, the sub-16 division, have shown their kung-fu and earned some medals. Half a party and half a tournament, really. The last event of the tournament is an exhibition duel between Daniel Rand, owner of the dojo, and Abraham Brown, Harlem-born master martial artist. It is pretty impressive, although both men are more into entertaining the kids with crazy stunts that no sane fighter would use in a real fight than into beating the crap out of each other. Jeanne Foucault happens to be one of the few who religiously makes sure to attend any Martial Arts Tournament of note. Not because she wants to participate and win, she's got too many trophies and it's rather boring for her. But on the off chance she could spot real talent and learn something, she makes a trip to be in the crowd. So today she found herself a place close to the mat. Dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, she doesn't have anything on her person to signal her as a martial arts fan, but her eyes are constantly set on the fighters. Her expression has been statically detached for most of the event, but once Daniel Rand took to the mat with Abraham Brown, her lips have been turning into a faint smile. Now there was some fanciful maneuver to pick up. She's very attentive, and doesn't let the cheers of the children distract her. Both men now on the ring are doubtlessly superb. Brown is large and powerful, he mixes Karate with Muay Thai and looks very able to break a large man with a single punch. Rand is different, his style is hard to pin. Something like Aikido or Wing Chun, but not quite. He is very quick and flows around the larger man like water. Neither is fighting to win, though, to Jeanne's expert eye, both are holding back, hitting with only a fraction of their strength, and slowing down so it looks cooler to the spectators. They go on for a few minutes, and then step aside, bow and turn to the public grinning. There is much cheering. Already knowing Muay Thai and Karate, Jeanne's naturally drawn to focus solely on Daniel, his peculiar fluid style catching her attention as she starts to pick what he offers bit by bit. Even if she doesn't yet have a name for it, she always appreciate a lesson, even if given inadvertently. And the party is over. The kids and their parents start leaving the dojo, first as a tickle, then in droves, so there is actually a line to leave though the gates. Some of the gym teachers are staying, however, or leaving through the back of the dojo, where there must be another way out. But Daniel Rand is staying, talking with some parents or instructors briefly, giving encouraging words of advice to some kids, etc. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere. While she's no student in this dojo, Jeanne stands up at the end of the fight, and after allowing some parents and students speak to Daniel Rand, she walks right up to him. "Hi. What style do you practice?" She asks direct and to the point, without introductions or anything else. It looks like it is over, and Daniel was now going to pick the keys and close the place down when Jeanne intercepts him. He tilts his head slightly, offering the young girl a guarded smile. "I know a few fairly well, this time I was just using a few traditional Chinese Kung-Fu moves. Nothing too specific." Which is almost true, and unless Jeanne is an expert in ancient Chinese martial arts, quite believable. "The realm of Wushu is filled with many varying styles, the Northern Crane, the Shaolin, Drunken Boxing, Taijichuan, Baguazhang," the girl recites several styles, before stopping simply because her point likely have been made. "Surely you know which style you employ, this is your dojo, is it not?" She flicks her head in the direction of a certificate on the wall. "I know all there is to now from people who teach in the area, but you've shown me something new today. I thank you for that. How much to train with you?" Daniel chuckles, "you know the lore, very good." He hesitates, "in truth the people that taught me, back when I was your age, had kept alive and improved upon those styles. So you will find similarities with Wing Chun, I suppose. For me it is just Kung-Fu." Her question makes him shake his head, "I don't charge for lessons, but I don't have much time to teach either. I usually only offer instruction to advanced students that show great talent and want to learn something beyond strikes and katas." "I know some Martial Arts too, but I need to know more," Jeanne speaks as if it was a fact. "Wing Chun is special, a style invented by a woman is always special. Not too many women of this caliber in the history of Martial Arts." Cocking her head to the side, she asserts, "I show great talent. But regardless, if you won't teach me, at least let me attend all of your public displays?" "Of course you can, they are public," although also pretty rare, as Daniel is reluctant to show of his real abilities. Keen observers, like Jeanne, could identify him as Iron Fist. Daniel Rand is supposed to be a wealthy dilettante that does martial arts for fun. "You show great talent, hmm? May I know your name?" "My name is Jeanne Foucault, and you're Daniel Rand," the young girl says when asked for her name. "I would love to see more of your fights," she notes, before nodding when asked about her statement. "I do show great talent," not very humble or modest of hers, but she also wears a detached look on her visage as she speaks, so there's no bravado either, she's stating a fact as far as she's concerned. Daniel notes the detachment, indeed. He is also very observant, and there is something strange in Jeanne. And for that reason, he has no doubt she believes what she is saying. The name doesn't ring a bell, though, as he is not particularly interested in top athletes unless they are genuinely proficient martial artists. "Where have you been learning martial arts, Miss Foucault?" "Wherever I could, any teacher I could find that had anything worthwhile to teach me," a bit pretentious for a 15 year old, but she seems to believe not all teachers in the area have something to offer her. Of course she neglects the part where movies and demonstrations of other people are also a source of learning. As are reading and interesting videos she can find online. "So technically, I never belonged to one dojo for long." That is definitely not the right way to learn martial arts. What Jeanne says is what someone that is already a master could do. Learn bits and pieces to add upon an already existing combat style. "How old are you?" Hey, maybe she is a mutant that looks 15 but actually she is 60. That would explain her weird detached stance, at least. "I'm 15 years old," Jeanne answers truthfully, figuring there was no point lying to Daniel, plus it's not like it's a club or something that a fake ID might work. Martial Artists value honesty, and she knows better than to lie to someone she expects might be willing to teach her. "But as you know, in China they start really young...so age shouldn't be a problem, right?" "True, most of the truly great fighters start as children," most of the dojo students are teenagers, as well. But Daniel uses martial arts to fight the gangs in more than a level. "No, age is not a problem." He checks the clock at a corner of the dojo. "It is late today, but I am intrigued. Would you like to come next Sunday morning and show me what you have learned so far?" Jeanne nods in agreement with Daniel's assessment, it is after all correct, just as she suggested. "Terrific, I hate it when adults put unnecessary restrictions on me because of something as frivolous as my age." She smiles when Daniel seems like he will consider teaching her after all, and she bows respectfully, "I will be here next Sunday morning. I can display control of hand to hand techniques, pole weapon techniques, blade techniques, and projectiles." She offers helpfully, in case this or that may help her in any way to get a better opinion of herself. "I'm also pretty good at tumbling skills, but that's more because of my being a member of the Olympic Gymnastics team." Blink-blink. Ancient weapons combat? Those are unusual skills in modern America. "I don't teach the use of weapons, so not necessary. Olympics?... you must be a very multi-talented woman. And gymnastics training is a good complement to martial arts. I look forward to next Sunday, Miss Foucault." He bows back. "That is fine, I'm very proficient in budo, but I know I can use some improvement in my styles if I want to become a Grand Master," Jeanne offers in the most nonchalant manner, as if it was very attainable for her. "You could say that, I'm also quite skilled in academics, dance, horse rising, languages, science, whatever I can put my hands on." She once again bows, and then turns to leave, pleased enough to have gotten a chance to impress herself into being Daniel's student. Category:Log